evangelionfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Teorie e analisi: Eros e Thanatos, desiderio di morte e di vita
Oltre a diversi riferimenti alla psicologia, in Neon Genesis Evangelion vengono più volte menzionati i concetti di Eros e Thanatos, o di libido e destrudo, propri della psicologia freudiana. Eros e Thanatos nella psicoanalisi freudiana Il Thanatos è, in psicoanalisi, la pulsione di morteLettera T, psicologionline.net; secondo il celebre medico austriaco Sigmund Freud esso è alla base dei comportamenti autodistruttivi tipici di vari disturbi psichiciGlossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.it. Oltre a portare ad azioni aggressive contro se stessi o contro le altre persone, la pulsione di morte rappresenterebbe la tendenza umana verso l'aggressività, la stagnazione, e la distruzioneThanatos, psychology-lexicon.com, esprimendo dunque la tendenza di ogni essere vivente a ritornare al suo stato inorganico originario, secondo una concezione drammaticamente dualistica della dialettica pulsionale umana«Freud giunge così a formulare una teoria drammaticamente dualistica della dialettica pulsionale umana che si colora di un profondo pessimismo di stampo schopenhaueriano: alle pulsioni di vita che rappresentano gli sforzi compiuti dall'Eros per tener coesa la sostanza vivente sospingendola verso unità sempre più vaste, si oppongono fin dalle origini le pulsioni distruttive o di morte, che sospingono inesorabilmente ogni sostanza organica verso la decomposizione inorganica, trascinando demonicamente ogni sforzo di vita verso il nulla della morte.» Sigmund Freud, Tre saggi sulla teoria sessuale. Al di là del principio del piacere. Ediz. integrale, 2012, p. 139. ISBN 978-88-339-2326-0Pulsione di morte, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. In un celebre saggio, Freud scrive che: Pertanto, le pulsioni di morte, ivi indicate sotto il nome comune di Thanatos, sarebbero contrapposte alle pulsioni di vita, convenzionalmente indicate con il nome di ErosEros, psicologia.zanichellipro.it«Freud è portato ad ammettere, a fianco dell'istinto di vita, un istinto di morte. ... L'istinto di morte tende a ristabilire l'inorganico. Ma questo istinto non è volto solo contro la nostra persona, si dirige anche contro gli altri. .. Il mondo è diviso tra due forze, la libido che Freud chiama ora col nome platonico di Eros, la quale .. consolida la società; e l'istinto di aggressività che separa, aizza gli uomini gli uni contro gli altri ed è fermento di disgregazione sociale.» cfr. Roger Bastide, Sociologia e psicoanalisi, Edizioni Dedalo, 1972, pp. 54-55 (Reperibile su books.google.it), e che inglobano le pulsioni sessualiPulsione di vita, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Secondo Freud, l'Eros è alla base dei comportamenti, umani e non, mirati alla conservazione e allo sviluppo della vitaTermini E, nienteansia.itLettera E, psicologionline.net; pertanto il termine è per estensione riferibile a tutte le pulsioni costruttive e vivificantiEros, psychology-lexicon.com«Eros (l'istinto vitale) è l'energia libidica più l'impulso all'autoconservazione del quale abbiamo già parlato. Thanatos (l'stinto di morte) è un impulso orientato verso l'aggressione e la distruzione. Tale impulso ha spesso per oggetto il "Sé". Perché la personalità non venga danneggiata, l'aggressività verso l'interno richiede delle difese.» cfr. Robert Thompson, Storia della psicologia, p. 267, Bollati Boringhieri, 2013. ISBN 978-88-339-2509-7. L'interazione tra queste due forze opposte produce i cambiamenti che caratterizzano la vita umanaLibido, simone.it: Con il termine libido, in psicoanalisi, si indica invece l'energia che dà forza alle attività umane costruttive su cui si basa la sessualità. Alla libido si contrappone la "destrudo"Lettera L, nienteansia.it«Termine latino usato da E. Weiss per indicare l'energia associata alla pulsione di morte; opposto della libido associata alla pulsione di vita.» cfr. Destrudo, psicologia.zanichellipro.it, la quale è invece fonte di energia distruttiva e negativa, alla base dell'aggressività e della violenza. Il termine è stato utilizzato dallo psicoanalista italiano Edoardo WeissTermini D, nienteansia.it, come espressamente specificato dal program book ufficiale del film The End of Evangelion: «Nell'episodio 26', quanto Hyuga verifica lo stato dell'Eva-01, conferma che la Destrudo del pilota, Shinji Ikari, si sta materializzando. La destrudo è l'energia dell'impulso autodistruttivo ipotizzata da E. Weiss». Serie originale Come evidenziato da diverse scene di Neon Genesis Evangelion, i concetti freudiani di Eros e Thanatos rivestono fondamentale importanza per l'analisi introspettiva dei personaggi che caratterizza il secondo arco narrativo della serie. Molti protagonisti vivono in prima persona l'opposizione dei due principi antitetici di vita e morte, particolare questo che conferisce una singolare impronta freudiana, o scientifica, alla loro caratterizzazione. Il dualismo pulsionale umano viene percepito in particolar modo dai personaggi di Shinji Ikari, indiscusso protagonista della serie, e Rei Ayanami. Fin dai primi episodi, Rei palesa un'accentuata tendenza verso l'autodistruzione, come evidenziato da numerose strategie belliche, nelle quali si impegna in azioni avventate o addirittura suicidarie. Per esempio, nel sesto episodio protegge Shinji con il proprio Eva-00 al costo della sua stessa vita. Questo singolare aspetto del personaggio viene messo ancor più in evidenza nella battaglia contro l'Angelo Zeruel, durante la quale sferra un vero e proprio attacco kamikaze a mezzo di una bomba N². Non sembra un caso che la colonna sonora udibile nella scena in esame sia incisivamente intitolata Thanatos. Si noti come il booklet di Refrain of Evangelion specifichi espressamente la portata della citazione: «Nella mitologia greca, Thanatos è il dio che personifica la morte. Le teorie psicoanalitiche di Freud ipotizzano che l'istinto di morte sia un tratto umano fondamentale, opposto all'istinto sessuale, il quale cerca di conservare e unificare. Di conseguenza, Freud afferma che la dicotomia tra Eros e Thanatos sia un tratto umano condiviso a livello universale e motivo di conflitto. Questo brano è suonato in diverse scene importanti del diciannovesimo e nel ventitreesimo episodio e, anche se in una versione arrangiata, nel film [The End of Evangelion]» Booklet di Refrain of Evangelion. Anche diversi dialoghi dei due episodi conclusivi sembrano legittimare questa linea interpretativa: Questi e altri dialoghi disseminati lungo la serie paiono alludere al concetto di Third Impact, altrimenti noto come «ritorno al nulla» (無への回帰, Mu e no kaiki), didascalia presente nella versione estesa della sigla iniziale della serie. Tuttavia, sembra che, con il progredire degli eventi e delle battaglie contro gli Angeli, in Rei inizi ad emergere un desiderio di vita, nell'accezione comune del termine, o, in termini prettamente psicologici, una sorta di Eros freudiano. Origine di questo cambiamento è Shinji, che riesce a stringere amicizia con la ragazza e a farle scoprire le emozioni. Supponendo che l'Eros sia alla base dei comportamenti socialmente costruttivi, questo lento processo della First Children è paragonabile a una inesorabile emersione del suo Eros nascosto. Nonostante questo, nel ventitreesimo episodio della serie, Rei è costretta ad autodistruggersi con il proprio Evangelion, nel tentativo di salvare Shinji dall'attacco di Armisael. Il paragone fra autodistruzione e Thanatos è reso ancor più forte dalla colonna sonora, udibile nella scena in esame, e da una frase di Misato, che chiede «Rei, vuoi la morte? » (レイ, 死ぬ気？, Rei, shinuki?). Con un certo margine di probabilità, è in questo profondo cambiamento da ricercare il senso delle sue affermazioni della penultima puntata della serie, in cui ammette di aver paura di morire. Analogo discorso sembra possibile per il personaggio di Shinji, che in più di un'occasione si ritrova suo malgrado nella decisione di dover decidere se vivere o morire. Emblematica è a tal proposito la ventesima puntata della serie, nella quale è posto nelle condizioni di poter vivere e distaccarsi dall'Entry Plug dello 01 o, viceversa, morire e fondersi con l'unità. Simile scenario, nonché simili inquadrature, vengono presentati nel film The End of Evangelion, parallelo suggerito da alcuni scambi di battute: Si noti come una proposta pressoché identica venga avanzata da Armisael a Rei, nel ventitreesimo episodio: Questa somiglianza viene suggerita quanto nella versione giapponese quanto in quella italiana, nonché dai grafici della Nerv, fra i quali è visibile una sorta di piano cartesiano, all'interno del quale l'ascissa e l'ordinata assumono le denominazioni di libido e destrudo. In tutte e tre le occasioni, i personaggi, Shinji e Rei, sembrano propendere verso la pulsione di morte. Supponendo che, fedelmente alla concezione freudiana e psicoanalitica, la libido unisca e la destrudo divida, l'una esprime la tendenza del corpo, o dell'ego di Shinji, a mantenersi, e l'altra a disgregarsi all'interno dell'Entry Plug. In altri termini, il momento in cui Shinji sceglie, nella propria piena coscienza, su suggerimento di quella che sembra Misato, di restare se stesso e di ritornare al mondo reale, sancisce la vincita del suo Eros rispetto al Thanatos. Sembra che qualcosa di simile ma in verso opposto sia accaduto a Yui nell'esperimento di attivazione dell'Unità-01 del 2004. Nella ventunesima puntata della serie, nella scena nel quale viene mostrato per la prima volta quanto accaduto poco prima del test, è udibile la voce di un operatore del Laboratorio per l'Evoluzione Artificiale, il quale sostiene: «Trasmissione preliminare. Nessuna reazione di destrudo». Tuttavia, la scelta di Yui, dettata da una ottimistica fiducia nelle possibilità del genere umano, è in realtà ascrivibile all'Eros, o alla libido: Diversi dettagli del film suggeriscono l'esistenza di discrepanze fra Yui e Seele, e, se l'una ha una visione estremamente pessimistica sull'esistenza del genere umano, puntando quindi ad un suo sterminio di massa, e cioè ad un suo ritorno allo stato inorganico, Yui sembra darle piena fiducia. Con un certo margine di probabilità, è in questa discrepanza da ricercare il motivo delle sue poche ma importantissime mosse durante il Perfezionamento dell'Uomo. Anche il personaggio di Kaworu potrebbe aver deciso di sacrificarsi, in un'apparente vincita del Thanatos, ma per il bene del genere umano: Sul significato della sua morte esiste però certezza interpretativa. Secondo Misato, la sua scelta è stata dettata da pura e semplice volontà di morte, ma non è chiaro quanto ci sia di vero nelle sue parole e quanto sia invece una sua interpretazione personale: The End of Evangelion Nella seconda parte del film The End of Evangelion, l'umanità ritorna ad uno stato inorganico originario, per tentare di colmare i vuoti negli animi delle persone: Misato: «Per questo vogliamo congiungere i nostri animi, i nostri corpi» Rei: «Vogliamo diventare una cosa sola» Si noti un certo collegamento con le espressioni usate nei monologhi interiori di Shinji e Rei. Nel mondo di Neon Genesis Evangelion, unirsi all'altro, al punto di eliminare le differenze e l'opposizione, è assimilato al Thanatos, al di là di un'apparente collegamento con l'istinto sessuale. Nel penultimo episodio della serie originale, Gendō Ikari specifica come il Perfezionamento dell'Uomo costituisca un ritorno all'origine, «alla madre che questo mondo aveva perduto», piuttosto che un vero e proprio «ritorno al nulla». Analogo significato potrebbe assumere il suicidio di Kyōko, madre di Asuka: Kyoko: «Te ne prego piccola Asuka, muori insieme a me, avanti» Asuka: «Va bene, morirò insieme a te, mamma» (piangendo) Situazione molto affine è presentata nella prima parte del film, in cui Ritsuko cerca di attivare il meccanismo di autodistruzione del Magi System: Il palmare usato per l'autodistruzione dei Magi è il medesimo usato dalla dottoressa nella ventitreesima puntata della serie, nella quale distrugge i cloni di Rei situati nel Terminal Dogma del quartier generale per odio e rabbia nei confronti di Ikari. A sottolineare il sottile collegamento fra distruzione e pulsione di morte è la scritta visibile sul palmare, ''Destrudo Release''Visibile in un capitolo del manga, ''Una folla di ombre.. Questo particolare assume maggiore significato in relazione al titolo della prima parte del film, Love is destructive, a sottolineare non solo lo stretto collegamento fra pulsione di vita e pulsione di morte e la loro importanza per la trama della pelicola, ma anche la complicata relazione fra Ritsuko e Gendō, e come, per amore, la donna arrivi addirittura a tentare di uccidersi. Analogo discorso è ascrivibile al caso di Kyōko, e, probabilmente, nel verso opposto a quello di Yui. Ulteriore riferimento al conflitto fra Eros a Thanatos è rintracciabile nella celebre sequenza in cui Asuka, sul fondo del lago del Geofront, sente due voci, entrambe di sua madre, l'una che la incoraggia a sopravvivere, l'altra a morireProbabile riferimento al concetto psicologico e psicoanalitico di scissione: Riferimenti alla psicologia in Evangelion: Asuka: «Non voglio morire, non voglio morire, non voglio morire, non voglio morire..» (in ripetizione) Voce 1: «Asuka non devi morire. No, tu non morirai affatto! Vedrai, non ti lascerò morire..» Voce 1: «Rialzati, coraggio» Voce 1: «Non morirai, tranquilla!» Voce 2: «Muori con me. Muori con me» Voce 1: «Sono qui con te. Non morirai.. Fatti forza, Asuka» Voce 2: «Voglio che tu muoia» Voce 1: «Io non permetterò che ti facciano del male» Voce 2: «Devi morire, come me..» Voce 1: «Non devi morire, e non morirai..» Voce 2: «Muori.. Muori anche tu» Voce 1: «No, Asuka..» Voce 2: «Muori ho detto! Asuka, muori con me» Voce 1: «Non voglio che tu muoia..» Voce 2: «Muori, Asuka, muori! Muori, Asuka, muori! Ti prego, muori! Muori!» Voce 1: «Non devi morire! Non devi morire!» Asuka: «Non voglio morire! (urlando) Non voglio morire!» Anche in Asuka si alternano momento di Eros e di Thanatos, come in Shinji e Rei. Ad esempio, in una scena del ventiquattresimo episodio sembra aver tentato il suicidio in una vasca da bagno. Se Rei sembra essere un simbolo del Thanatos, Asuka, con la sua apparente vitalità e la sua costante euforia, potrebbe essere metaforicamente interpretata come un'allegoria dell'Eros o della libido. Simile interpretazione può essere data al suo rapporto con Shinji Ikari, costantemente in ballo fra amore e odio, attrazione e repulsione, sessualità e distruzione. Si noti come Shinji, nella scena iniziale di The End of Evangelion, venga inquadrato sulla spiaggia del lago Ashino, completamente fradicio. Considerando la sua nota incapacità di nuotare e la sua «incapacità di suicidarsi»Hideaki Anno, Cosa stiamo cercando di fare qui?, in Neon Genesis Evangelion, vol. 1., sembra plausibile un suo tentato e fallito suicidio. Anche nel penultimo episodio della serie originale viene suggerita una interrelazione fra il comportamento chiuso ed autoreferenziale di Shinji e la pulsione di morte. Diversi personaggi gli dicono che: Ulteriore sequenza di Thanatos è la celebre scena di The End of Evangelion in cui Shinji strangola Asuka nella cucina di Misato, ripetendo un gesto compiuto nel 2010 dalla dottoressa Naoko, che nel ventunesimo episodio della serie arriva a strangolare ed uccidere il primo clone di Rei in preda alla rabbia, per poi suicidarsi. Kyōko, madre di Asuka, strangola la bambola che crede essere Asuka, per poi impiccarsi. Dacché la pulsione di morte è sia rivolta all'esterno che verso se stessi, anche Shinji nella seconda parte della versione cinematografica dichiara di voler uccidere se stesso e le altre persone: Anche il pezzo Komm, süßer Tod (Vieni, dolce morte), nel suo testo e nel suo titolo, esemplifica l'importanza cruciale che il concetto di pulsione di morte riveste per la trama del film, e in particolare il verso: «It all returns to nothing». Discorso simile potrebbe essere fatto per il brano Thanatos – If I Can’t Be Yours. Non sembra essere un caso che, nella sequenza in esame, l'immagine dello strangolamento di Shinji si sovrapponga a quella dell'omicidio di Naoko, seppur per pochi fotogrammi. Perfezionamento Il Progetto per il Perfezionamento dell'Uomo consiste nell'eliminazione delle barriere individuali, cioè gli A.T. Field, in un apparente Eros che è, in realtà, profonda espressione della pulsione di morte. Lo scenario dell'eliminazione dell'ego-confine e del discioglimento nell'LCL, simile a quanto avvenuto a Shinji nella ventesima puntata della serie originale, fallisce per una precisa scelta di Shinji. In particolare, Yui sostiene che le persone, disciolte nel mare di LCL, potranno riacquistare la propria forma umana, «e il desiderio di continuare a vivere». L'allusione alla pulsione di vita è accentuata da un suo celebre aforisma, pressoché identitco sia nel ventesimo episodio che nel film: Simile esortazione verso la pulsione di vita, o quantomeno verso una scelta ponderata e razionale fra i due principi di Eros e Thanatos, è udibile nella prima parte della pellicola, nella quale Misato, per esortare un afflitto e abbattuto Shinji, afferma a gran voce che: «Prima di morire hai un dovere, ed è quello di sopravvivere!». Ulteriore riferimento alla dialettica pulsionale fra libido e destrudo potrebbe essere rintracciato nel simbolismo dell'altalena. Essa sembra rappresentare il tempo, la vita, e l'Eros quando in movimento. Durante il Perfezionamento, Shinji vede centinaia e centinaia di immagini in pochi secondi, fra le quali nudi dei personaggi femminili della serie o rappresentazioni dell'organo genitale femminile. Al tempo stesso, quando l'altalena è ferma, essa sembra alludere alla distruzione e alla violenza; questo simbolismo è facilmente rintracciabile nella sequenza della sabbiera, in cui l'altalena è in movimento quando Shinji costruisce, assieme ad altre due bambine, una piramide di sabbia, mentre si ferma completamente quando la distrugge, in preda alla rabbia. Anche altre sequenze del film potrebbero essere interpretate come una rappresentazione della libido di ShinjiFujie, Foster, op. cit., pp. 151-152, e Haslem, op. cit., p. 116, come la scena di Misato e Kaji insieme nel letto, o le immagini vaginali del nucleo dello 01 e l'utero sulla fronte di Lilith, ed altre del suo Thanatos, come la sua apparente espressione di piacere nello strangolare Asuka, a tratti simile al piacere manifestato dai Mass Production Model nel ferirsi con le lance di Longinus, o le croci, simbolo di morte e di distruzione. Sul significato psicologico dei termini libido e destrudo, la rivista ufficiale Evangelion Chronicle puntualizza che: Se la riduzione a pura materia viene interpretata come un'allusione al concetto di «ritorno al nulla», è possibile che, essendosi ritrovato Shinji all'interno dell'Eva-01 contro i piani della Seele, l'organizzazione cerchi di far emergere la destrudo nel suo ego imperfetto per farlo optare per il Perfezionamento. Seguendo questa linea interpretativa, il gesto dello strangolamento finale di Shinji, alla fine del film, nonché le sue lacrime, potrebbero suggerire la freudiana inevitabilità del Thanatos, e più in generale della negatività nel genere umano o nella vita nel suo senso più ampio, ma potrebbe essere egualmente interpretato come un monito e un augurio ad un ponderato equilibrio e ad una razionale scelta fra i due principi opposti. Note Annotazioni Riferimenti Bibliografia * Fujie, Kazuhisa; Foster, Martin; Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Unofficial Guide, Tokyo, DH Publishing Inc., 2004, ISBN 0-9745961-4-0 * Haslem, Wendy; Ndalianis Angela; Mackie, Chris; Super/Heroes: From Hercules to Superman, New Academia Publishing, 2007. ISBN 0-9777908-4-3 Categoria:Teorie e analisi